


Hair Pulling and Flowers

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Meddling Kids, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was hired Dean has been finding ways to combine his class with Castiel Novak's. And it was getting harder and harder to hide the giant crush he'd accidentally developed on the other teacher. But he wasn't hiding it as well as he thought and now his students have noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Pulling and Flowers

It had not taken much for Dean to convince Castiel Novak to combine their classes for field trips after he'd first gotten hired. He found himself constantly trying to pair their classrooms up for various trips and celebrations whenever the opportunity came up. And that was just the start. The green eyed kindergarten teacher found that he loved watching how Castiel interacted with his students. How their little faces would light up and they’d tug on him to get his attention or wave their hands wildly so he’d call on them in class.

There were several little shy ones in the slightly older teacher’s class that would try to shy away but Dean had noticed that Castiel never left them out. He would try to include everyone in their activities. But Dean was running out of reasons to go over to Castiel’s classroom. He could only run out of paint and brushes or pencils so many times before the giant crush he’d developed was going to be noticed. For being twenty four he was acting like a teenager and it was almost embarrassing.

It was during the second trip that he’d managed to convince Castiel to combine with his class for the new school year that he was approached by someone. One of his students wandered up to him while the others were listening to Castiel talking about the exhibit their group was standing in front of with a few parent volunteers. Tom tugged on his jacket and Dean glanced down to look into a pair of serious grey eyes. “Is something wrong?” he crouched down to get eye level with the five year old and missed blue eyes glancing over at him warmly.

“I don’t think Mr. Novak knows you like him.” It was solemn and Dean watched as Tom looked over at Castiel, who was still speaking to the group, before returning his attention to Dean. “You should try pulling his hair.” The boy had leaned close to offer his advice is a soft whisper. His little hand had come up to hide his mouth as though he was sharing a huge secret with his teacher.

Dean choked and turned red as he tried very hard not to spring up to get away from the far too perceptive child in front of him. “Why would I pull his hair?” his voice pitched slightly and Dean winced when he noticed a few children glancing over at them before he waved the attention away.

The child rolled his eyes and huffed out an exasperated breath that no child should be capable of at his age. “Because that’s how you tell someone you love them!” he waved his hands wildly and Dean placed a finger to his mouth to shush him as Tom’s voice started to carry through the museum. Tom paused and a thoughtful look took over his little face. “Or you could give him flowers.” He nodded as though to back up his comment. “Then he’d love you too!”

Dean sputtered slightly and glanced over at Castiel to meet curious blue eyes watching the two of them. A sigh escaped and Dean returned his attention to Tom who was staring at him expectantly. “It isn’t that simple.” He touched Tom’s shoulder and offered a light squeeze before his hand dropped away. “You can’t just pull someone’s hair or give them flowers like that. That won’t make someone love you.”

Tom gave him a look like he was stupid and then he reached out to pat Dean. “Yes you do.” He stepped back from Dean and reached down to grab onto Dean’s hand to tug him back towards the group. “Trust me.” His small voice caught Dean’s attention as the teacher allowed himself to be tugged back towards the group.

Castiel grinned at him when they started to move on to the next exhibit and bumped into him slightly. “Someone have a problem over there?” he teased and Dean’s cheeks flushed darker. “Don’t worry. He looks like he’s doing fine.” His head tipped in the direction of Tom who was whispering furiously with another kid in Dean’s class. But instead of making Dean feel better the younger teacher felt a little bit of dread because both of his kids turned to stare at him with knowing looks.

Sadly it didn’t stop with just Tom and Jack, the other child Tom had been speaking with during the field trip, but it seemed to spread through his classroom. The kids would bring in flowers from recess or from home and try to convince him to give them to Castiel. Instead Dean put them all in vases around his classroom. He was waiting for someone to comment on the missing flowers at their home or around the school but it never came.

It was a few weeks later, when all of his kids were in the lunchroom, that a knock on his classroom door caught his attention. Dean glanced up from his desk were he’d currently been softly banging his head to see Castiel looking at him with amusement. “You’re going to cause brain damage.” Dean could hear the laugh in the words and looked away. It just figured he’d have a few moments away from meddling kindergarteners only to have the object of his huge crush find him banging his head off his desk.

Castiel pushed the door open and shut it behind him before slowly walking around the room to look at all the flowers. There were various paintings and colorful pictures all over the room but Castiel was paying more attention to the flowers. He reached out and touched a few pedals on one before he slowly made his way up to the front of the room where Dean was watching him. “What brings you to my classroom? I’m pretty sure you’re missing lunch.”

“You weren’t in the lunchroom and I thought I’d check in on you. A few of your kids were worried about you and mine noticed the absence as well.” He stopped in front of Dean’s desk and stared at the freckled face. “Is something wrong?”

Dean scratched the back of his neck and tried to think of a good lie to get the other teacher from figuring out what was really going on. “It’s fine.” It was all he managed and mentally smacked himself. How was it that those stupid blue eyes always made him flustered? Nothing else did that and he was struggling to figure out how to handle such a change when a warm hand touched his cheek. Dean’s mind short circuited at the feeling of Castiel’s hand on his face and he swallowed roughly.

“I’m really hoping I haven’t read you wrong.” Castiel muttered and then he leaned in to seal his mouth over Dean’s. The green eyed teacher’s heart stopped and then kicked up at the feeling of warm lips moving against his own. He gasped softly and Castiel’s hand moved to the back of his neck to hold him in place as they kissed.

It was soft and sweet at first until Castiel managed to get his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. Then the kiss turned filthy and Dean was trying to wrap his mind around this kind of kissing with the soft spoken teacher who constantly had finger paint on him. Castiel pulled back and rested their foreheads together as he looked into Dean’s eyes. “Wow.” Dean breathed and bit his lip in embarrassment at his inability to control his words.

“That was fine?” Castiel asked softly and watched Dean grin at him. The other man leaned forward to press their lips together briefly before pulling back to look at him once more. “Good. I decided yesterday that I couldn’t ignore it any longer.” He admitted and it earned a laugh.

“That was more than fine and I’ve been struggling to not do the same to you.” Dean laughed again and leaned back in his chair. He wanted to press up against Castiel but lunch didn’t last forever. “And my kids have been trying to get me to pull your hair or give you flowers.”

Blue eyes lit up at the realization and Castiel looked around the room once more with renewed interest. “All of these?” he asked with a soft laugh of delight. “Why have you been keeping my flowers in your classroom?” the twenty seven year old arched a brow and Dean offered a cheeky smile. His tension and the worry he’d felt about having a crush on Castiel gone after the first press of their lips together.

“Playing hard to get?” he smirked and Castiel sat down on the edge of his desk. “Maybe I like seeing them and knowing they’re meant for you?” it was such a line and they both knew it but neither said anything.

“I’ll let them stay then.” Castiel glanced at the clock and looked back at Dean. “Would you like to go on a date?” the question left his mouth at the same time the classroom door opened and Dean’s class was let in by Anna who waved as she left the room to take her own students to her classroom.

Dean could feel the eyes of every single one of his students on the two of them and tried to ignore the way he’d warmed up at Castiel’s question. “Yeah.” He attempted to sound nonchalant but the grin was more than noticeable in his voice.

“Great. Are you staying later today?” at Dean’s nod Castiel hopped off the desk to gain his feet. “I’ll stop by and we’ll arrange a time.” He nodded and waved at the kids as he walked out of the room to go back to the lunchroom where his own class was typically the last to be dismissed.

After the door had clicked shut behind Castiel the students all turned once more to stare at Dean. “Not a word.” He muttered and could see a few of them grinning with delight. Dean went through the rest of the day wondering if he’d imagined the whole thing. If maybe he’d knocked himself out or something and he’d dreamed of Castiel kissing him. However the knowing glances and the little comments his students made only enforced the fact that it hadn’t been a dream.

The next time he saw Castiel he was listening to some ‘sage advice’ from a few of his students who were offering other solutions to Dean’s crush when the door opened to reveal the man in question. Castiel was grinning and Dean could see some paint on his cheek from his class’s art projects. He walked further into the room and Dean watched as the remaining kids in the classroom turned to stare at the other teacher. “Mr. Novak.” One of them muttered and looked away shyly as the others all murmured greetings.

It was then that Dean noticed one of Castiel’s hands was behind his back and he tried to see what his fellow teacher was hiding. “What do you have there, Cas?”

The shortened name had two of the little girls by his desk gasping and looking at the other adult in surprise because Mr. Winchester normally called the other teacher Mr. Novak around them. Castiel smirked and brought his hidden hand around his front to offer Dean a few flowers. An innocent expression stole over his face and Tom turned to look at Dean. “I told you flowers work!” he crossed his arms and Dean stared at the ceiling.


End file.
